The Demone Family
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: It turned out that the Deimon trio and Doburoku were in the Mafia! How will the team react? Who will they meet now that the truth is out? Made for Fireplace September challenge of making a credible crossover. Eyeshield 21 and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


**The Demone Family**

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just the idea, however, I do own.

Author's Note: This turned out to be longer than I expected. This is done for the Fireplace September challenge of making a credible crossover. Please tell me of what you think. This is a one-shot!

Thank you once again, Shinnie, for beta-ing this. It's super long and you beared with me, so thank you!

* * *

**"****_Oi, it's important I tell you damn idiots about this, since my fucking old man is dying. I'm in the Mafia…so how many one of you will join? I need volunteer members to start off as the eight generation boss of the Demone family."_** It was those words that triggered many different, but similar reactions. All of which was confined to the Deimon Devil Bat's clubhouse, where they were gathered for a meeting halfway through practice.

"Hi-Hiruma-s-san, yo-you're in the Ma-Mafia!" Sena felt himself shake, as he stared at the Deimon Devil Bat quarterback in horror. His eyes were wide with fear, his heart was pounding, yet his mind was oddly calm. Somewhere in him, he half-expected to hear that Hiruma was indeed, a Mafia member or boss.

"Well, everything just made more sense," said Kuroki, dryly. The Hah Hah Brothers were rather accepting as they received the news. If Hiruma hadn't been in the Mafia, they only thought it would be a matter of time before he was in one. Hiruma had the skills, wit, and just overall performance to be a top notch notorious Mafia boss if he wanted to.

"Hiruma-san is in the Mafia." Monta's mind was spinning as he tried to comprehend the news. He, like the others, somewhat expected that their famed Devil quarterback would be a good Mafia member. It was one thing to think about it- it was something else to actually have their suspicions confirmed.

"UMPH!" Went Komusubi with his power language of strong men. Had Kurita or any other who could understand the language been translating for his protégé at that very moment, they would've known that what he said went something along the lines of: **I can't say that I didn't expect this; Hiruma-san is truly worthy of being a Mafia boss. There is no other explanation to how good he is at things I've felt the Mafia is able to do easily." But he didn't, so they could only assume.**

"The Mafia!" Yukimitsu couldn't stop shaking, despite how many times he ordered his body to stop. It wasn't like he thought it was impossible that Hiruma couldn't be in the Mafia- even the Yakuza was made easy for Hiruma. To be in the Mafia, the network was more worldwide and it meant having deeper connections. Yukimitsu's gaze flicked to Musashi and Kurita, seeing the two somewhat sweating as the comments raged on, one by one.

"AH HA HA!!" Taki did his little dance, before a more serious expression crossed his face. It was only known to his stupidity to restate the obvious. "Hiruma-san is in the Mafia." He too, could see Hiruma being in the Mafia. Like Komusubi, everything that he had seen and learned of the Mafia, gave some sort of explanation to some of Hiruma's behavior.

"You-nii!" Suzuna didn't know what to think. Most of the thoughts that drifted through her head were the typical judgments. Not even her unusual way of upbeat thinking saved her from the thoughts of actually being near a Mafioso. She remembered back when she was a little girl that her father would tell her tales of the Mafia as a way to scare her.

"Ku-Kurita! Musashi! Doburoku-sensei! Did you know that Hiruma was in the Mafia?" Mamori demanded. She couldn't believe that the blonde Devil that she was slowly beginning to trust was in the Mafia. Of all things--the Mafia! Mamori grabbed Sena gently and pushed him behind her, a steely look entering her eyes as she glared at the original Devil Bat trio and their teacher.

Kurita glanced at his teammates before bowing his head sadly. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. He had made wonderful friends thanks to American Football, but he, along with Hiruma, Musashi, and Doburoku-sensei knew that they would need to tell them about the Mafia. Their safety depended on it, as Kurita recalled hearing a rumor that Reborn had come to Japan to train the tenth generation head of a legendary Mafia family- the Vongola. "I did Mamori-san. I'm what you call, companions or family members of Hiruma's family or Capodecina- a captain in simple terms."

"You can count me in that as well." Musashi stepped forward to divert the attention to him as he could see Kurita clearly wasn't handling anything well. The prospect of losing the trust of the team and having all of them quit was high. He glanced at Hiruma to see his reaction, and was pleasantly surprised to see a hint of wariness in what most thought to be the completely apathetic devil. "I'm the Consigliore or otherwise known as the Boss's right hand."

Doburoku let out a sigh and scrutinized his kids. To involve them in the Mafia was a big deal. At least with Simon, things would be much easier to explain to. "Don't blame them. Hiruma's family has been in the Mafia business for many generations. In fact, my family is actually allied with his." To come out with the truth was much harder than Doburoku had originally expected.

Hiruma observed all of them, every single one of his fucking teammates. He knew that Kurita and Musashi would back him up in everything that he did; it's always been that way. Knowing them for only five years, they went through hell and back to get where they stood now. Kurita's power protected Hiruma, Musashi's quick reactions and deductions of both sides of the arguments surpassed his, while his own wit, network, and with the right allies that he made on his own and the inheritance he received from his father, allowed many of the things he did possible. Hiruma thought that he wanted to have his team enter his family, but he knew, damn did he know that his team may not be willing. However, it was a chance that he was willing to take, starting first by telling them the truth.

"If you want to leave now, it's fine. We're passed the Christmas Bowl, and we only have the Spring Tournament before we stop playing. But because of the Christmas Bowl, it's only a matter of time before some of the Demone family's enemies close in. Since we're still a small group, we don't have many huge enemies but we're planning on being allied to the powerhouse Vongola family soon."

Hiruma knew he was taking a risk by telling them many things of which should have been kept a secret. He was placing a gamble on everything, though it wasn't like it's the first time he gambled on the most important things in his life. Yet, all he could do now was trust his teammates and literally hope for the best.

It was a shock to himself, and the rest of his teammates when Sena broke out of Mamori's hold and strode up to Hiruma, giving him a nervous smile that fit his feelings, and the person he was. He decided that since he already began doing something, he may as well finish what he started.

"We've been through a lot. The Spring Tournament, Hell's Tower, the Taiyo, and American games, the Death March, the Fall Tournament, the Death Match preparations, the Cream Puff Tournament, the Kantou Tournament, and finally, the Christmas Bowl. If I learned one thing, it's to trust in you to not fail us. You gave me a purpose. I became the real Eyeshield 21, a hero in American Football because of you. It was thanks to you that I gained many friends and rose from being bullied. I can't ever thank you enough for that, and that's why I'll join you. I really don't have much to lose. You'll always be my leader."

"Heh, I guess you can say the same thing for us." It was the Hah Hah Brothers' turn. They chose Juumonji to speak on behalf of them, as the leader of their little family. Sena had grown a lot since they first known him, and they always had trusted in him and Hiruma. Those two had led them on victories and proved that they weren't losers after all. "As sappy as it sounds, Hiruma-san, you gave us a purpose as well. Kuroki, Togano, and I, we've known each other since junior high and even before that, we knew each others as punks. We didn't have anything going for us until you arrived in the picture. You helped us prove to everyone that we weren't losers, and that's why, we feel like joining you too."

"If Sena is going to be in there, than I surely am!" Monta gave a grin, hoping to light the mood a bit before going off into a speech of his own. Inspirations flew into his mind when he heard both Sena and Juumonji's speeches. "I'm not as deep as those four, but you kind of gave me a purpose as well. I mean, all my life I strived to be a baseball player, but that didn't work out. But then I got into American Football, and now I'm one of the best Wide Receivers throughout Japan, and maybe even the world. If it weren't for you guys, I'd be a loser on the baseball fourth string still." Amazingly, Monta was fully capable of speaking human in serious moments.

"I-I-I'll jo-join too!" Komusubi nodded his head furiously before letting out a loud HMPH!: **I never really had anything going for me unless you count my father's line of work, but I was still short. When I began playing American Football, you didn't care for my shortness; instead, you helped me in your own way. I owe plenty of things towards you and Master, and I'll join you in the Mafia as my gratefulness.**

Yukimitsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. The thought of being in the Mafia terrified him, chilled him to the bone. He grew up learning to hate the Mafia because of his disciplined parents, but he felt that his place had, and probably always would, be with the Devil Bats.

"I'm joining as well. Hiruma-san, I know that all my ice melted at Hell's Tower, but you gave me a chance anyway. In that first game of mine, against the Shinryuuji Nagas, even without my athletic ability, for me going against them was laughable. However, you and the rest of the Devil Bats believed in me, and that's all I need to know to stay firm to my decision."

"I'll follow you with 100, TEAM CAPTAIN!" Taki spun around in place for a moment. However, he had a speech to say as well, "I've always been called pathetic and stupid, and I still am being called that. But now with all of you, I'm able to do something that I love, and be praised for it. If it weren't for the Devil Bats, I'll still be pursuing a dream. You turned it into a reality, and that's why I'll follow you, Hiruma-san, and everyone else."

Suzuna bit her lip when she heard Taki. Flashes of stories that she heard about the Mafia crossed her mind. It honestly scared her. She looked at everyone, and stared hard at her brother. He grew up, while she felt she was still the same little girl that he's always known. When Taki gave her a smile and thumbs up, she made her decision. "I'll join too. And someone has to be able to keep this idiot under control so things don't screw up horribly."

Mamori shook, feeling just as scared as Suzuna was. The Mafia reminded her of gangs that her father told her about, during a few trips she went with her family vacationing in America. The stories heard and read, made her doubt everything. Yet, she realized, Hiruma was the one that brought everyone together and kept them together. It wasn't even long that the two began making signs that the two of them planned. They worked together like two peas in a pod when it came to American Football, but was it possible for the Mafia as well? She looked at the Deimon Devil Bats, and the courage that Sena showed, despite knowing how it was now going to be for them. Their speeches ran through her mind, and that's when she knew. "I'll join with all of you."

The original Deimon Devil Bats and their teacher looked at each other, contemplation crossing their features, each mulling over the prospect of having gained ten new members whom they knew they could actually trust with their lives. Hiruma felt his lips curling into a smirk and spoke, "Then welcome to the Demone family, you fucking Devil Bats!"

"**_YA-HA!!"_**

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma cackled as shot at least two rounds of bullets into the air. "Get working you damn idiots. We're leaving early today, so you better work twice as hard before we go." Hiruma's laughter officially freaked out his entire team.

"He's been much happier ever since we joined." Sena and Monta were left to do the ladder drills to get a better grasp of footwork and balance. Sena accidentally dripped before springing right back up before Hiruma saw. "I wonder how the Vongola family will be like."

"Who knows…?" Monta did the drill faster, finding that he mastered it when he did it slowly. "It's been about two months since Hiruma's been training us to be Mafiosos." He let out a yelp as Hiruma fired a couple of bullets nearest to him.

"You're falling behind damn monkey! You too fucking pipsqueak!"

"Yes sir!" Sena and Monta zipped their lips shut for fear of Hiruma 'accidentally' shooting them and continued on with training.

Earlier that day Hiruma announced in the clubhouse that they would be meeting with some of the newest Vongola Family members, more precisely, the tenth generation boss and his guardians later that afternoon. All the new Demone family members were curious as to why the Vongola family was considered one of the most feared and notorious groups in the world. The warning that Hiruma had given earlier was even more curious.

_Don't expect much from the tenth generation boss and his family members- if anything, they're a bit like you all._

It was about four in the afternoon before Hiruma let them change into their casual clothing for the meeting. To all the Devil Bats, not dressing up was the best policies in dress code for meetings unless it was held in a sophisticated area or it was an organized party for the well-off.

They walked towards a school that was actually nearest to them, Namimori Junior High. _The boss is only fifteen, so don't be surprised_. Once they entered the area, many of the students in the field stopped to stare at them, but one glare from Hiruma got them scrambling. The aura of pure intimidation that Hiruma radiated off never failed to amuse and scare them.

"REBORN!" a boy could be seen yelling at a baby more than ten feet in front of them with two other guys nearby trying to calm him down.

Catching sight of them, Hiruma smirked. "Bingo. Hurry up fucking family. Let's greet those idiots and that extreme baby." That made eyebrows rise but their pace quickened until they were near them. "That boy yelling is the tenth generation head of the Vongola family."

"What do you mean I have to ally with another family? I don't even want to be in the Mafia." Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi complained to Reborn.

"It will be good for you, Tsuna. Hiruma-san of the Demone family is very influential in Japan, however small his family. It will only be a matter of time before he brings the Yakuza to serve him," Reborn patiently explained, giving Tsuna a cute (evil) smile, which only served to irritate the boy further.

"Even I got to admit, tenth. It'd be good to have another ally instead of just Dino. I remember meeting Hiruma-san once when he was in Italy," Gokudera Hayato spoke up in an attempt to calm his revered boss down. He knew what Reborn was planning. If they managed to strike an alliance with Hiruma, the Yakuza wouldn't bother them anymore and they'd only need to worry about other opposing Mafia families wanting to kill the Vongola family from then on.

"Why don't you just humor the baby?" Yamamoto Takeshi sweat dropped, patting Tsuna slightly on the shoulder. "But wait- did you say Hiruma, as in Hiruma Yoichi that demonic high schooler from Deimon?"

"I did, and he should be here in a few minutes with his guardians." Reborn gave all of them another smile and that was Tsuna's breaking point.

"REBORN!"

"Hiruma-san.," Reborn nodded to Hiruma and his guardians, ignoring Tsuna, who noticed the arrival of the new group.

"It's been a long time, Reborn. Last I saw you were at least seven years ago." Hiruma gave his greetings, which were respectful enough, especially since it was coming out of his mouth that all his guardians and Doburoku, Mamori, and Suzuna gave him an incredulous look; even Musashi couldn't help but give him a funny look.

Sena, Monta, and Suzuna wondered near to Tsuna and each gave him a small greeting. "Er…nice to meet you." Sena bowed to him, feeling nervous. Monta and Suzuna followed suit, saying pretty much the same things as Sena, except their greetings were a little more enthusiastic.

"Ni-nice to meet you too." Tsuna gave an awkward bow, only to get yanked up by Gokudera.

"Tenth, you don't need to bow down to these guys. They're beneath you."

That comment was overheard by Juumonji, and he, Kuroki, Togano, and Komusubi went over to them- none of them very pleased with what they just heard. Mamori, Kurita, Yukimitsu, and Musashi had engaged conversation with Yamamoto and each other while Hiruma and Doburoku went to talk to Reborn. Negotiations would come after they were all acquainted with each other, or that's what Hiruma and Reborn wanted at the very least. It wouldn't do well if they all hated each other. The alliance wouldn't work out otherwise, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the idiots show before it started.

"And should you be yanking your boss like that? You're beneath him, aren't you?" The sneer came from Togano as he and the rest of the Hah Hah brothers glared at the silver haired fire and dynamite specialist.

"Gu-guys…" Sena waved his hands, frantically trying to communicate for them to not start a fight.

"What did you say, goggle idiot?" retorted Gokudera, turning his glare to them. His fingers twitched to grab a hold of his dynamite and kill the older teens, but he knew how much Tsuna didn't like hurting others, especially with that method. He also acknowledged that Tsuna was superior to him and any other day, he'd happily proclaim it-, but these guys just ticked him off badly.

"Why you!" The Hah Hah Brothers always had a certain way that if one was insulted, the other two would feel insulted. From those comments, it turned into a squabble that Komusubi and Taki unfortunately was dragged in. A big cloud of dust surrounded them as they began beating each other up, the four from Deimon having a slight advantage since they were used to fumbles and things like roughing up was normal to them and with Taki's nimbleness, Gokudera was in more than a little trouble.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted out, a worried expression crossing his face. He didn't know what the other family was capable of, and with four against one, Gokudera could seriously be injured.

"I don't think they'll hurt him too badly, just to the point of where they'll finish releasing their anger," Suzuna laughed nervously, trying to soothe both Sena and Tsuna, seeing as both were freaking out at the scene in front of them. "But you should be use to it, Sena; they do it all the time with Mizumachi-san and Otawara-san."

"I-I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with her on this one. They're trying to restore their disgrace, I mean shame, I mean, uh…" Monta tried to give a speech, but only resulted in humiliating himself in the process.

"I thought you were finally beginning to speak human. Guess I was wrong." Suzuna smiled teasingly, knowing that with it, she could lighten the mood. A friendly argument with Monta wouldn't be so bad.

"I can too speak human speech." Monta twitched and set out in a rant with Suzuna popping in with random comments every now and then before they finally got into a full blown argument. Sena sighed and turned to Tsuna with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm really sorry this is happening." Sena sighed, bowing slightly towards the other boy in an apologetic manner. He felt it was his duty to apologize because his teammates were the ones who initiated the arguments and fights and were now causing much destruction to the school that wasn't even theirs.

"It's alright. Gokudera-kun can be a little, overbearing and uh--explosive at times." Tsuna decided that the brown haired boy wasn't as bad as he first thought- he seemed much nicer and a lot more levelheaded than the rest at any rate.

"I'm Sawada Tsuna. And I guess I'm being forced into being the tenth generation head of the Vongola family."

Sena beamed, happy that his first perceptions of the tenth boss were wrong. At first, he thought that the boss would be a scary middle-age man, but seeing as it was a boy about his age, Sena couldn't help but feel slightly better. "I'm Kobayakawa Sena; you can just call me Sena like everyone else does. And who knows, maybe being forced into something, you'll come to love it, like I did."

The two, being more comfortable with each other, got into some chit chat as they tried their hardest to ignore the others around them, as if they didn't know them. It was a bit difficult sometimes, with the random yelp of pain or rather rude word being shouted out followed up by an explosive sound- but they tried. They couldn't help but wonder why they had the weirdest bunch as friends that were so short tempered.

"Kekekeke, they seem to be getting along well." Hiruma's gaze trailed to where his family was having _fun_ with the Vongola. He grinned widely at the scene in front of him, showing his canine teeth. The other students who was staring at them previously, quickly turned away to mind their own business. How scary, they couldn't help but think as they shuddered.

"Their personalities seem to be a bit similar." Doburoku took a sip of his sake that he took with him, his stare never straying from the two boys.

"Ah, your Sena-kun and our Tsuna seem to be becoming quick friends with each other. The negotiations will work if the two continue to get along like that. It's best to have Tsuna feeling at ease with at least one of your guardians." Reborn nodded his approval. He was glad that the alliance has a major chance of succeeding. For as long as he's known Hiruma, he knew that when he got older he would be a valuable asset to the Vongola family.

"Let's go inside the Disciplinary Committee's room. I'm sure that Hibari-kun will let us use it. He owes me quite a few favors, after all." Reborn glanced at Hiruma, and gave a mixture of a smirk and a smile. If anything, the two were rather alike, and that posed a problem for their enemies. A big, big problem.

"Alright you fucking idiots, start acting mature for once and quit your damn fighting," Hiruma shouted, not even bothering to glance at them. He didn't mind that he was swearing in front of the Vongola family, nor did he care that he was acting in a manner most considered uncivilized. This bunch of idiots needed a good helping verbal abuse every now and then, if he had anything to say about it.

"Hiruma-kun." Mamori frowned at his behavior, pursing her lips slightly in irritation. They were meeting with the Vongola family for Kami-sama's sakes! It didn't matter that they were a bunch of children; they were still a powerhouse of a mafia family, one of the supreme elites.

"I guess we better go." Sena smiled nervously.

Tsuna nodded sadly, bowing his head in defeat. "C'mon, I'll lead the way."

"Hey, Tsuna, cheer up." Yamamoto came to slap him lightly on the shoulder and Tsuna jerked forward. Yamamoto's strength certainly surpassed what he thought.

"Am I seeing a doppelganger of Sena and what seems to be a rehash of what happened between Sena and Yamato at the Christmas bowl?" Musashi questioned lazily, digging his ear out with his pinky, looking bored.

Half of the Deimon Devil Bats laughed, seeing the resemblance, but quickly settled down as Hiruma shot out three rounds of bullets at them, each missing by only a few inches.

"Hurry up you damn lumps! YA-HA!" Hiruma has even begun shooting at Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. In return to that, the three hurried their way into the school (the latter looking quite annoyed) with the Deimon Devil Bats right behind them.

"This will be interesting." Reborn disappeared, probably off to the meeting place before everyone got there so he could talk to Hibari about the new situation. He was sure that Hibari would be interested in Hiruma at the very least.

"Well, here-" Tsuna was cut off by Hiruma kicking the door open, making another one of his stylish, rather uncouth entrances.

Inside of the room was rather nice furniture with black leather seats, set up to allow people to walk around the room with a less than ten percent chance of bumping into anything. It was far nicer than any other room in the school, including the principal's office. Already in the room, were about ten perfections along with Hibari and…

"REBORN! How did you--"

"Hello, Tsuna," greeted Reborn as if nothing was amiss. He couldn't help but feel amusement every time Tsuna freaked out, especially when Hibari was involved.

"Hey, who do you guys think you are barging in like that?" The prefects all stood up and tried to intimidate the group.

Hiruma let out a scoff as he ordered everyone out of the doorway and into the room. "Like you can do anything to stop us, you're far too pathetic. Linemen, do you job."

"Che, sure thing!" Juumonji grinned as he studied the prefects, sizing them up. Kuroki and Togano said nothing but got in their fighting positions, more than happy to get themselves into another brawl.

"UMPH!" Komusubi nodded and got ready for Kurita's command.

"I guess it can't be helped." Kurita sighed before stepping forward and grabbing the arms of the prefects closest to him.

"What do you think you're-?" The one that Kurita grabbed onto was cut off by Kurita flinging him and three others out of the room. Komusubi took that as his cue and flung three out the same way, making them land on top of each other. The Hah Hah brothers didn't even bother to complain before they flung one out each and slammed the door shut in their faces.

Hibari just raised an eyebrow at their actions, but tensed as he felt Hiruma glare at him. The killing intent that was radiating off of Hiruma had him on high alert and sent his bloodlust singing. He never had anything like this blatant disrespect happen before- and if he had his way, he'd bite every single one of them to death for that.

"I'm guessing that you're the Hibari, Reborn was talking about." Hiruma didn't know why, but Hibari reminded him a lot of Agon when they were younger. That feeling of only caring for oneself and no one else irritated him to no end.

"And what of it?" Hibari glanced at the group in front of him. If he recalled correctly, they were the Deimon Devil Bats football team. This past Christmas had everyone around his living area excited as they beat the legendary Teikoku Alexanders. Why they were involved with the baby and those idiots, Hibari cast an annoyed look at Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto- that was something he wanted to know.

"Now, now, Hibari, you owe me a favor and we need to use this room to set up negotiations with the Vongola and Demone family. I promised you a fight after this, didn't I?" Reborn reminded Hibari. Hibari let out a sneer before he motioned to the more dignified area of the room. It was just like a meeting place. A table with seats lined up at the opening. The table could seat at least ten people easily.

"Fucking Hah brothers, chin fuzz, and the two fatties can stay on the fucking couches here. The rest of you, sit your asses down on the table," Hiruma's command was met quickly by his team. "In fact, the monkey and cheerleader can stay behind too."

"But I wanted to listen in," Suzuna couldn't help but whine. She was one of the three informants of the Demone family, why couldn't she get involved.

"Don't worry, Suzuna-chan. I'll tell you about it later." Mamori smiled gently at the girl, and Suzuna could only pout before she forcefully dragged Monta away, who also looked on the verge of protesting.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Yamamoto, why don't you and Gokudera go and entertain our guests and make sure nothing gets in the way?" Reborn pointed to the Devil Bats who began getting themselves acquainted with the room.

"Sure thing, kid." Yamamoto agreed before dragging Gokudera off, who began sputtering out excuses of needing to stay with Tsuna.

"Well let's get started." Musashi sighed as they all took a seat. The negotiations would be a long process, mark his words.

Tsuna sweated as he was seated face to face with Hiruma. For the negotiations to work, they needed to sign a document in blood if they weren't swearing things like with Dino. Dino became Tsuna's sworn brother awhile ago in that manner, which was why Tsuna knew about the ritual without Reborn having to explain things to him earlier. Hiruma was going to be the old class ally. In this way, Tsuna had to cut a part of Hiruma's arms and Hiruma was to scrape blood off with his fingers and sign a document to get it down on paper that they were allies. The document had been written up by Reborn, and both sides agreed to it, as both knew that Reborn wouldn't make anything different and Hiruma knew Reborn was smart enough to not and try and have the document favor the Vongola in their alliance.

On it, it said:

**As we come here together for the start of a new alliance, we must first agree to the terms of the higher ranking family. We, the Vongola family, will acknowledge the Demone family as our ally and will therefore not attack them unless betrayal occurs. **

**The Demone family will follow our code, while we give them the freedom to do their own business, however, they must first cross it with the current head of the Vongola family.**

**In turn, we of the Vongola family will protect them and allow them to use our resources. They are now under us, and we must do our job to make sure this alliance will last. **

**As this is a close alliance, the Demone family will move up on a ranking scale and will be known to be a major ally of the Vongola family.**

**Please sign here, current heads of the Vongola and Demone Family**

Tsuna's hand shook as he dragged a knife across Hiruma's left forearm- deeply enough to actually get blood but at the same time, lightly enough that the wound would heal quickly without Hiruma bleeding to death. Blood began to seep from the cut and Hiruma calmly gathered blood with his index finger with his right hand and signed his full name on the document, not even flinching from the process.

"I've always known Hiruma-san to face something like this without fear." Yukimitsu cringed at the sight of blood- at least the scent was minor compared to other situations they would have to face it in. Even after two months of training, he still needed a lot more training before he could get used to the sight, let alone the scent.

"He tends to be a little crazier when this happens." Mamori was inclined to agree with Yukimitsu regarding Hiruma. Somehow, the picture of Hiruma doing it seemed to fit him just right.

"Alright, my turn." Hiruma's eyes glinted as he wrapped bandages around his arm that Musashi carried around knowing what was about to happen. He grabbed the knife from Tsuna and smiled a very creepy smile, with canines and all. "You're turn."

Tsuna's eyes got wide after seeing it. Hiruma quickly slashed a small portion of Tsuna's arm and blood rose much more quickly than with Hiruma's arm. Tsuna let out a shudder, pain surging through his arm, his eyes becoming slightly glazed. Unlike Hiruma, Tsuna had a much lower tolerance to pain.

"Hurry it up, herbivore. We don't have all day," Hibari snapped, breaking Tsuna out of his trance and he quickly signed the document.

Reborn took the document and shook it lightly, getting it to dry faster before he rolled it up like a scroll and tucked it into a small cardboard tube, apparently designed for the document to fit in perfectly.

"Negotiations are complete."

"That's it?" Sena blinked at how quickly it went meant by. All they did was read the document aloud, discuss it for a bit along with other terms, and sign it in their blood.

"Of course, what did you expect it to be fucking shrimp?" Hiruma raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused before he whipped out his machine gun and slammed it on the ground, creating a slight tremor.

"Anyway, all you fucking idiots get your wits together. We're leaving!"

"Y-you're leaving so so-soon," Tsuna stammered, as Mamori bandaged his arm. He couldn't understand how Hiruma wasn't the least bit affected by the knife wound while he was in pain. It just didn't seem right.

"We only came here for the negotiations, but we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now." Doburoku yawned and stretched. He nearly fell asleep with how boring the negotiations were.

"Our school isn't that far from here, so we or you all can visit anytime." Yukimitsu smiled as he got his composure back now that there was no blood in sight.

"Che, just get out of here. This is meant for the disciplinary committee. And your little negotiation is over," Hibari said coolly as he pulled out his tonfas, which immediately caught Gokudera and Yamamoto's attention.

"Hey, don't threaten the tenth!" Gokudera growled, pulling out his dynamites in a defensive manner, despite being sorely beaten by Hibari before.

"Finally, the bastard is going away." Kuroki let out a sigh of relief. Dealing with that dynamite kid was just too much of a hassle.

"I can threaten whoever I want to- this is my school after all," Hibari replied, smirking smugly as Gokudera got ready to attack.

The Deimon Devil Bats used that distraction to leave, each filled with their own different thoughts.

"Why do I have a feeling our lives just got so much more complicated?" Sena couldn't help but ask as he distinctively heard explosions coming from the room they just as they neared the entrance of the school.

"'Cause it is?" Monta glanced back as smoke began erupting from the school and winced. "Definitely much weirder." More shouts- both of fear and anger- followed the initial explosion, which was then followed up by the sound of breaking glass.

Suzuna, Monta, and Sena stared at each other for a moment and risked a look towards Hiruma, only to see him grinning like he won the Christmas Bowl all over again.

"Yeah, things just got even more complicated. We're doomed, aren't we?"

They all sighed.

* * *

I realize that the ending kind of sucked, but I really didn't know how else to end it. I tried to get everyone involved at least once, and from what I thought would be about a three thousand word one-shot, turned into a six thousand one.

I hope that you found this to be a rather credible crossover as that is what the challenge was all about. I swear, Hiruma fits well with Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I wasn't sure about the other characters. I hope that I conveyed how loyal they're with Hiruma at the beginning. Characterizations were rather hard, and I hoped I pulled them off well enough.

And I have no idea how it is for a Mafia alliance regarding gathering an ally from another family. That just came to mind, so as far as I know, it's of my own creation.

I never knew how hard it was to write a crossover. This was surely a challenge, but thankfully ideas kept being pulled up and I managed to complete it.

My stories will be on hiatus maybe in a week's time (saying if I get anything done at all). In two weeks, I'm off for a mini-vacation to Kona, Hawaii so I'm probably going to be without internet for a while. I'm staying for a week before I come back, and then I need to catch up with my schoolwork since I'm going to be missing out. So hopefully, I'll be able to get done one more piece before I leave. Until then, see you all later!


End file.
